Diskussion:Alpha-Quadrant
Na toll da soll man sich beteiligen und die Beiträge ausbauen und und Informativer gestalten dann kommt so ein Spezi liest sich das durch und meint alles weg was mich ned Interessiert und fertig. HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wenn mich das Interessiert, können es vieleicht auch andere Interessieren, vieleicht sollte man zuerst überlegen und dann löschen. Ausserdem ist das doch eine Art Wikiseite und keine ShismaSeite. Wenn ich was falsches schreibe finde ich es OK wenns gelöscht wird, aber wenn das stimmt was ich da schrieb so kann es doch stehen bleiben und nicht Shismareduziert werden. Echt Danke mir ist gerade jetzt schon beim erten Beitrag die Lust vergangen. Danke Shisma --Cpt. Federkeil 00:49, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Wenn Du hier nicht kanonisches einträgst, ist Shisma nur im Recht, wenn er das wieder aus dem Artikel rausschmeißt. Außerdem hast du dich nicht an unsere neutrale Erzählperspektive gehalten. Wo Briar Patch, Argolis-Cluster usw. liegen wird in den Episoden nie erwähnt. Woher hast du die Informationen? vgl. Memory Alpha:Nenne deine Quellen. :Und nochetwas: Wenn du ein Problem mit Shisma hast, sprich ihn doch bitte direkt auf seiner Diskussionsseite an. 01:17, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::ok, mal ein paar objekte die sich definitiv im alpha quadranten befinden: ::*Die Erde (VOY) ::*Barzan II das Barzanisches Wurmloch (TNG: Der Barzanhandel) ::*das Bajoranische System inclusive Deep Space 9 und dem Bajoranischem Wurmloch (DS9) ::*Ferenginar (DS9) ::*Cardassia Prime (DS9) ::*Die Badlands (DS9) ::*Die EMZ ::*Khitomer (Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land wenn ich diesen dialog richtig verstanden habe) ::*mindestens eine Partikelfontäne (VOY: Partikelfontäne) ::fällt nochjemandem etwas ein?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:20, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ---- Na gut dann eben so halt, will man über das Fiktive Universum von Star Trek etwas schreiben is das ja so ne Sache. Was meine Kritik angeht ist einfach der stolz des Schriftstellers der gekränkt wurde und sich zu Wort gemeldet hat. Aber ich dachte mir um es auch nicht Trekfans verständlich und Bildlich zu machen, wollte ich dem Alpha Quadranten ein Gesicht geben. IHr müsst doch zugeben eure Infos sind ja sowas von furztrocken. Was meine Quellen angeht stütze ich mich auf diese Karte die meiner Meinung nach die am genaueste ist die ich finden konnte.Sternekarte des Alpha und Beta Quadrant Wenn ihr ne genauere habt dann linkt sie bitte. Was die Episoden angeht wissen wir doch alle genau das man auf solche beschreibungen wohl keinen Deut geben können da die Angaben sich e alle irgendwo überschneiden und selbst wieder Sprechen oder?????? Auf was ich jetzt warte ist die neue Version des Star Trek SternenAtlas die dieses Jahr in einer neu auflage wieder auf den Markt kommen soll. Ich denke da die den offiziellen segen von den Machern von StarTrek hat wird die wohl ein paar ungereimtheiten lösen können die doch noch in manchen Karten befinden.Was nun die Frage ist wer hat das recht zu behaupten das seine Daten Stimmen, IHR oder ICH unser beiden Aussagen haben Quellen auf die man sich beziehen kann....Aber darüber kann man ganze Kriege führen :o) Nur ein kleiner Rat wenn ihr Texte löscht dann benutzt Aussagen wie "Stimmt nicht mit den Iformationen von uns überein" oder anderes aber ned ALLES RAUS WAS NED CANON IST???? Diese Aussage ist ja sowas von Arrogant.BITTE wenn ihr mehr Beteiligung wollt, dann seid ned so wie Vulcanier sondern versucht eure Entscheidung zum "Löschen" wie Ferengi zu verkaufen..............Wenn ich mir die beteiligung von Shisma so ansehe müsste der ja von Paramount direkt sein Geld bekommen und ich denke ich bin nicht der einzige der etwas Wut angestaut hat...... --Cpt. Federkeil 19:06, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Memory Alpha ist eine reine kanonische Enzyklopädie. Also nur Dinge die in Filmen und Serien genannt sind werden aufgeführt. Und das hat nichts mit Shisma zu tun. siehe: Memory Alpha:Canon-FAQ --HenK | discuss 19:22, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::tut mir leid das du es als arrogant empüfindest. tatsächlich ist es aus meiner sicht einfach nur prakmatisch. verstehe das bitte nicht als beleidigung aber hier kommen ständig leute rein die sich einfach nicht die mühe machen zB das genannte Memory Alpha:Canon-FAQ zu lesen. und das ist hier wirklich wichtig. und bei einem solchen andrang an daten die hier nicht gedultet sind kann man irgentwann als erklärung nurnoch:"alles raus was nicht canon ist" schreiben ohne sich darüber gedanken machen zu müssen ob das möglicherweise arrogant klingt. normalerweise hört man nie wieder was davon. möglicherweise haben die leute ihren post hier vergessen, möglicherweise haben sie nach einem solchen kommentar auch das Memory Alpha:Canon-FAQ gelesen und doch beschlossen lieber an projekten zu arbeiten die den canon ignorieren, zB http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. manche leute eröffnen eine diskussion warum dieses oder jenes geändert wurde. denen kann man dann auch nur sagen:"liest das Memory Alpha:Canon-FAQ". ok, die wirklich nervigen wiederholen ihren eintrag so lange bis der artikel gesperrt wird. ::manche hier, machen sich die mühe und schauen sich eine episode viermal an, lesen im script und führen ellenlange diskussionen um sicher zu gehen das alles was sie schreiben 100%ig canon ist. und wenn dann leute ankommen und ihre mühevoll zusammengefrickelten daten mit falschinfomationen aufzublähen, dann empfinde ich das als respektlos. ::ich verstehe es allerdings das man, wenn man zum ersten mal beschließt etwas zum thema aufzuschreiben. das man dann absolut keine nerven hat ellenlange texte zum thema Memory Alpha:Canon-FAQ zu lesen. aber jetzt wo du weisst das das Memory Alpha:Canon-FAQ eine wichtige richtlinie für uns ist, brauchen wir nicht darüber zu diskutieren ob wir den canon so wie er ist überhaubt brauchen, denn das steht da alles drin. obwohl ich fast finde man könnte es einfacher sagen als es da drin steht. naja, wie gesagt, wenn du unter diesen umständen immernoch bei ma mitarbeiten willst. freue ich mich auf unsere zusammenarbeit :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:25, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ach jetzt kommt wieder dieses "Nullargument" oder vielmehr Behauptung von wegen Arroganz, wenn es um den Kanon geht. :Fakt ist: Wir haben Regeln, Richtlinien und einen Kanon, auf die wir uns in der Gemeinschaft geeinigt haben, lange bevor du dich hier registriert hast. Entweder du hältst dich an sie, oder du musst damit rechnen, dass andere User deine Eintragungen entsprechend korrigieren. :Du kannst auch nicht in ein Forum gehen, das für 6- bis 12jährige freigegeben ist und als Zielsetzung die Besprechung von Hausaufgaben hat, und anfangen dort Pornos und brutale Filme zu besprechen. :Wozu haben wir denn unsere Hilfe-Texte und Richtlinien aufgeschrieben, wozu weisen wir in unserer Willkommensnachricht auf das Wichtigste hin? Richtig, damit sich jeder Neuling darüber informiert, was hier Sache ist und nicht gleich vor eine Wand läuft - so wie du gerade. Es ist nunmal so, dass man sich zuerst informieren und erst dann agieren sollte. Fußball wird ja auch nicht "einfach so" gespielt. 22:45, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Also die Argumentation von Shisma hat mich eigendlich überzeugt meinen Standpunkt zu überdenken und einfach mal von 0 anzufangen und zu versuchen das FAQ etwas genauer umzusetzen. Dann kommt da so ein Möchtegern Admin und bringt eine völlig Sachliche und Erwachsene Diskusion absolut in den Bereich den er so passend beschrieben hat, 6 bis 12 Jährige. Das ist etwas was ich schon in vielen Foren gelernt habe das den Admins irgendwann es zu Kopf steigt und sie dann nur noch wie kleine beleidigte Kinder Argumentieren wenn was ned so läuft wie sie es wollen. Wenn du als Admin nicht bereit bist diese Diskussionen nicht 1000mal zu führen wenn ein neuer kommt und diese Diskussion startet dann gib deinen Posten ab. Du bist dann meiner Meinung nach nicht als Admin geeignet. Wenn ich dir damit jetzt ans Bein Pisse dann Lösche mein Account wenn du aber Kritik vertragen kannst Belassen wir es jetzt bei OK --Cpt. Federkeil 23:42, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ich denke es wurde alles gesagt....... --Cpt. Federkeil 03:01, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) :diskussionen werden hier nicht einfach gelöscht. wenn du meinst das das was du gerade geschrieben hast, dochnicht gesagt werden sollte (oder was auch immer deine Absicht war) dann kannst du dich auch einfach dafür entschuldigen. ich glaube auch nicht das Defchris deinen account löscht wegen sowas--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:52, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ok ich stehe zu allem was ich sagte......Für mich ist die Diskusion beendet --Cpt. Federkeil 22:26, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ihr musst einfach mal ein bissen runter kommen ihr könnt euch hier doch nicht so anmachen allso hallo wegen star trek und irgendwelchen infos die gelöscht wurden. Das ist hier ja wie im Kindergarten. Unter haltet euch mal sachlich.--80.131.75.211 13:13, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :zustimmung^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:51, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Seitensperre Ich glaube nicht, dass eine auf 1 Jahr begrenzte IP-Seitensperre das richtige Maß ist. Wenn man sich dazu die Versionsgeschichte betrachtet, hätte auch ein weit kürzerer Zeitraum vorerst ausgereicht. Nebenbei könnte in der Einleitung mal ein Komma bei "Deep Space 9 die" ergänzt werden. MfG --88.72.236.10 00:24, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hab das Komma ergänzt. Danke für den Hinweis. Das mit der Sperre muss dann ein admin regeln. --HenK | discuss 00:45, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie siehts aus, ist jemand gegen die Aufhebung der Sperrung?--Bravomike 08:49, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Bin für die Entsperrung. Ein Jahr ist wirklich etwas viel. 13:52, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::dafür --HenK | discuss 14:04, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::dafür--Klossi 14:11, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::erledigt :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:19, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die unproblematische Entsperrung. --BLueFiSH.as 13:38, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) (die IP) Klingonen ich finde es ist kein beweis das die klingonen aus dem alphaquadranten kommen, das die frauen dort berühmt seien für ihr sexuelles verlangen und so weiter......denn warum sollte denn eine rasse aus dem betaquadrant nicht im alphaquadrant berühmt und berüchtig sein?.........würde je bedeuten das wenn k´tariansiche eier auf der erde sehr belibet sind..das sie dieser meinung nach dann auch von der erde kämen........also kann schon sein, dass die im alphaquadranten dafür berühmt sind aber im betaquadrant leben....... das klingonische schiff im alphaquadranten und eine assimilierung durch die borg sind auch kein beweis...kann ja ein erkundungsflug oder sowas gewesen sein.....und das die föderation und die klingonen die einzige gefahr aus dem alphaquadranten für das dominion sind könntew daran liegen...das das wurmloch im alphaquadranten ist...die föderation und die klingonen eine allianz bilden könnten..was sie danna uch taten...und somit beide im alphaquadranten kämpfenn.......und somit die einzige bedrohung für das dominion aus dem alphaquadranten darstellten....... :wo sind denn die vielen hinweise darauf das die Klingonen aus dem Beta-Quadranten stammen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:31, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Romulaner gleiches ist zu den romulaner zu sagen.......8 minuten vom äßeren rand des alphaquadranten zur romulanische grenze?....no way.....das kann nicht sein...(siehe diskussion +flaschenpost+)....auch nadelöhr ist keine genaue referenz dafür.....kann doch auch ein erkundungsschiff gewesen sein....romulaner verheimlichen viel.......sagen noch weniger und sind zu oft da wo sie nciht sein sollten....als großmacht sind die romulaner bei der verhandlung bei die chakotay schlichten muss in der simulation von Q.....aber auch das kein beweis....ein krieg zwischen föderation und romulanern würde den alphaquadrant auch ins chaos stürzen.....selbst wenn die romulaner nur im betaquadranten sind .......ähnlich wie bei den klingonen oben beschrieben....--Usagi26 16:20, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :wo sind denn die vielen hinweise darauf das die Romulaner aus dem Beta-Quadranten stammen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:31, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ich stütze mich dabei besonders auf MA.....denn hier werden beide Rassen als mächte des alpha und betaquadranten beschrieben....und der betaquadrant großmacht-variante widerspreche ich ja nicht......für die angabe des alphaquadranten bin ich jedoch nicht und versuchte lediglich die indizien die genannt wurden zu widerlegen.......denn beweise sind das auf keinen fall... gibt genug karten...ja ich weiß alle nicht canaon..blablabla..........aber es gibt keine in der alle rassen super mächte im alphaquadranten sind.....bin sogar der meinung einmal gelesen zu haben, dass diese großen mächte absichtlich in 2 bereiche getrennt wurden...sprich alpha und betaquadrant...jedoch kann cih das nciht mehr genau wiedergeben und vollständig ergänzen......... gleichs gilt für die klingonen.......--Usagi26 20:45, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Wie willst du denn bitte dem Canon widersprechen, wenn du selbst keine Beweise vorbringen kannst? Du sagst selbst, dass die Karten alle nicht canon sind. Das hat auch nichts mit "blablabla" zu tun. Die im Artikel genannten Fakten werden in einigen Episoden und Referenzwerken im ST-Universum genannt und sind somit Canon. Bitte lies dir doch mal bitte die Canonpolitik Memory_Alpha: Canon_FAQ durch. Das gilt übrigens auch für die Klingonen! Nebenbei bemerkt: Der Artikel wurde inzwischen 45x bearbeitet, dabei ca. 50% durch Moderatoren und Admins, meinste nicht, dass ein Noncanonverweis inzwischen aufgefallen wäre? --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:21, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::das mit dem nicht canon blablabla.... stellte eher deine antwort darauf dar ...nicht meine......wollte dir deine antwort nur vorwegnehmen...... für mich sind die sachen die unter klingonen und romulaner stehen um sie als mächte des alphaquadranten zu bezeichnen...und das sie angeblich dort beheimatet sein sollen...keine beweise...eher soetwas wie ich es beschrieben habe.......und zwar das sie als größmachte immer genannt werden.......auch wenn sie garnicht großmacht des alphaquadranten sind....da alles sie indirekt oder sogar direkt betrifft......aber schienbar verstehst du nciht ganz das was ich sagen will...macht aber auch garnix.... und ich finde die anzeichen dafür das zb. klingonen alphaquadrant wesen seien, konnte ich auch eher einfach mit nciht ganz weithergezogenen argumenten widerlegen...(forschungsreisen, frauen des betaquadranten können im alphaquadranten auch berühmt und berüchtigt sein usw.) für mich sind und bleiben romulaer und klingonen reine betaquadrant mächte...die durch allianzen auch mächte des alphaquadrant gegen das dominion waren.....und weil sie so riesig und mächtig sind beeinflußt natürlich jedes derer verhalten oder ein krieg auch immer den alphaquadranten......so versteh ich das gesagte aus der Q folge zum beispiel... --Usagi26 08:29, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ist doch okey, du kannst doch glauben was du willst--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:17, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Nur noch ein letztes Mal zu dieser Diskussion: Was bezweckst du eigentlich mit deinen Theorien? Das wir sämtliche Artikel umschreiben? Das wir sinngemäß in den HGI ergänzen, dass "alles oben geschriebene widerlegbar ist"? Faktisch belegen mehr Canonquellen (und nur darum gehts) die Präsenz beider Völker hauptsächlich im Alpha- als im Betaquadranten. Punkt. Was gibt es da noch zu mutmaßen? --HeatPoint | discuss | 16:38, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant Ich geh mal auf dne wirren Text weiter oben nicht näher ein, möchte aber auchmal was zu dem Thema loswerden und zwar aus rein logisch-wissenschaftlicher Sicht. : Fangen wir zunächst mal aus rein kanonischer Sicht an. Es gibt leider keine explizitie Sternenkarte und keinen Hinweise wo sich die Grenze zwischen den beiden Quadranten befindet. Alle wesentlichen Argumente bzgl der Klingonen und Romulaner stehen im Artikel, daher möchte ich mich dahingehend nicht wiederholen. Jedoch umfassen diese kanonischen Angaben nur Pro-'Indizien'. Im Prinzip beziehen sie sich im wesentlich nur auf die Einzelaussagen von Personen... ich meine einem Menschen oder Klingonen kann es doch ziemlich egal sein wo sich diese Grenze befindet, für ihn kommen Föderation, Klingonen, Romulaner und Cardassianer aus einer Ecke der Milchstraße, die er selbst im wesentlichen als "Alpha-Quadrant" kennengelernt hat. Das ist für ihn ein Eigenname ist, so wie die Milchstraße nunmal Milchstraße heißt. Der "Beta-Quadrant" wird nur im Zusammenhang mit Forschungsreisen oder Logbuchaufzeichnungen genannt, wo eine genauere Differenzierung notwendig ist. Für den 0815-Föderationsnormalbürger dürfte dieser Quadrant garnicht wirklich existieren. : So gehen wir mal auf die semi-canon-Ebene über, die Ebene der offiziell anerkannten Referenzwerke. Dort heißt es bzw besser gesagt durch ist in Karten eingezeichnet, dass diese Grenze eine gerade Linie ist, welche im Zentrum der Milchstraße beginnt und durch die Sonne geht, so in etwa wie der Zeitzonen-Nullmeridian durch London bzw Greenwitch geht. Ich denke von diesem Faktum haben die Autoren der Bücher diese Idee abgeleitet. Astronomisch bedeutet das, dass alles was bei der galaktischen Draufsicht "rechts von der Sonne" liegt automatisch Beta-Quadrant ist. Dies umfasst viele Planetensystem und Sterne wie Alpha Centauri, Vulkan, Romulus, Quonos und natürlich einer ganzen Latte von realen Sternen die in Star Trek erwähnt wurden und von denen, aufgrund ihrer sichtbaren Himmelspostion von der Erde aus, realastronomisch bekannt ist, dass sie räumlich "rechts von der Sonne" liegen. Das betrifft Rigel (Beta Orionis), Acamar (Theta Eridani), Gamma Hydrae, Canopus (Alpha Carinae), Achernar (Alpha Eridani), Arcturus/Arctur (Alpha Bootis), Sirius (Alpha Canis Majoris), Pollux (Beta Gemini), Regulus (Alpha Leonis) und viele anderen nicht in Star Trek erwähnter Sterne. : Um diese Planetensysteme und Sterne in den Alpha Quadrant zu befördern, wie es vom Canon scheinbar vorgegeben ist, müsste man diese Grenzlinie beider Quadranten "nach rechts" verschieben. Das Problem ist aber jetzt: "Wie weit?". Schiebt man sie zuweit, liegt der Beta-Quadrant in unrealitscher Entfernung zur Föderation und erklärt z.B. nicht mehr den Vorbeiflug der USS Excelsior an Praxis auf der Rückreise aus den Beta-Quadrant oder den Planeten Khitomer im Beta-Quadrant, welcher sich ja an der Grenze zwischen Klingonen und Föderation und möglichst unweit der romulanischen Grenze befindet. (Das wissen wir aufgrund des Überfall der Romulaner, welcher in TNG erwähnt wird.) Canopus beispielsweise liegt schon mehrere hundert Lichtjahre von der Sonne entfernt. Damit er im Alpha-Quadrant ist, müsste man diese Grenze sehr sehr weit nach "rechts rücken". Im Prinzip soweit, dass Khitomer weiter von der Sonne entfernt liegen müsste als Canopus, was wiederum Probleme mit der Glaubwürdigkeit der Warpreisen aus ST VI aufwirft. : Ich will hier jetzt keinen Standpunkt explizit verteidigen, sondern den Diskussionspartner nur mal die Komplexität stellarer Kathographie vor Augen führen, insbesondere aus Sicht eines Menschen mit realastronomischen Wissen zu Abständen und Position von in Star Trek erwähnten Planetensystemem oder Sternen. Meine einzige Kritik ist, dass in MA diese Komplexität und Widersprüchlichkeit in den astronomischen Zusammenhängen nicht wirklich sichtbar ist und selbst im HGI nicht näher drauf eingegeben wird, obwohl es sich um ein wesentliches Elemente des Star Trek Universum handelt. --Mark McWire 17:58, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Karte Gibt es eine karte die alle vier Quadrante zeigt? GRuss--77.239.35.135 14:54, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Jetzt schon, siehe HGI im Artikel :-) --Mark McWire 23:11, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC)